Abused and Saved
by DeaththeKid8888
Summary: Kid as a child is being abused by his mom and lord death saves him and they spend time together


Abused and Saved

Sitting in a dark room a little boy that is no more than 8 years old and his name is Death the kid was sitting there doing nothing. He was in his room because his mother punished him for speaking of his father. Kid's mother walked in her name is Shadow and told kid have you learned your lesson and kid nodded.

Kid walked out of his room but he didn't look at his mother. Then Shadow said "what's the matter are you scared!" she yelled and kid started shaking.

"Well answer me you little brat!" then she kicked and he slammed into a wall and he screamed out in pain. Kid tried to get back but Shadow grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall again.

Shadow then used her magic to make a knife and made a big cut along his chest. Kid screamed in pain and she took the knife and made more cuts on his arms and legs.

After what felt like forever she dropped kid and left him there to bleed to death. Just then the door slammed open and it was Lord death and Stein to try and save kid.

Lord death says "Shadow I've finally found you and kill you for what you did to my son!" lord death yelled. Shadow says "You can take the brat if you live first." Then she threw some shadow blasts at lord death but he dodged them and shinigami chopped her and she flew into a wall and coughed up some blood.

"Not bad." She says and gets back up and shoots more but misses. Lord death then took his scythe and made a huge slash in her chest. She spits up more blood then lord death says "it's over." Then cuts her head off.

Meanwhile Stein was checking on kid and lord death walked over and said "Will he be ok". Stein says "yes but we need to take him back to the infirmary so I can treat his wounds."

(In the infirmary)

Stein was fixing kids wounds and wrapped them up. Stein came back out and told lord death "he will be fine but he will need to rest for a while." Lord death nods and says "can I go see him." Stein says "yes."

Lord death walks in and sees his son sleeping on the hospital bed. Lord death walks up to his son and puts his hand on his head then kid starts to stir and opens his eyes but closes them again from the light then opens them again.

Lord death says "well good morning sleepy head."

Kid looks up and smiles and he tries to sit up but lord death pushed him back down and tells him you need to take it easy.

Kid says "What happened to mom."

Lord death says "She's gone now you don't have to worry about her hurting you ever again."

Kid smiles and says "good."

(A couple of days past)

Lord death says "welcome to your new home kid".

Kid looked around and was excited to be living with his dad. Lord death says "are you hungry kid" and kid's stomach growls and his checks turn red and lord death say "I'll take that as a yes."

Lord death gives kid some cereal and kid starts eating. Lord death says "once you're done its time for bed ok." Kid nods.

Once he finished eating lord death puts him in bed.

(The next day)

Kid woke up and got out of bed and went to his father's room and jumped on his bed. Lord death woke up and says "good morning." Lord death grabs his son and throws him in the air and catches him and kid starts laughing." Lord death says "you want some breakfast" and kid says "yes".

Lord death got up and made some waffles for kid and he started eating them. Once he was finished kid asks his dad "what are we going to do today." Lord death says "whatever you want to do."

Kid starts thinking and says "can we go to the park." Lord death says "ok let's go."

Lord death and kid left to go to the park. Once they got there kid wanted to go on the swings so lord death puts kid on the swing and starts pushing him. Kid starts to laugh and says "higher dad higher."

Lord death says "ok." Then starts pushing kid higher. After a couple of minutes kid got off the swing and went to go play in the sandbox and lord death sat on the bench.

Kid was playing in the sandbox then two older boys came. One of the boys says " hey look at the freak with the stupid hair." The other boy says "yeah what's with the three white strips freak." Kid started to get upset and gets up and runs to his father. Lord death sees his son crying and says "what's wrong kid." Kid says "these two boys over there made fun of me." Lord death says "what did they say" and kid says "they called me a freak."

Lord death says "kid you know that's not true why don't we go home and have some ice cream then bed okay because its late." Kid smiles and says "ok".

Once they got home lord death gave kid some ice cream and kid starts eating. Lord death says "did you have a good day today." Kid says "yes except for the two boys." Lord death says "well you will never see them again." And kid says "good."

Once kid finished he yawned and lord death takes kid to his room but kid says "can I sleep with you tonight." Lord death says "yes." Lord death brings kid to his room and tucks him in and lord death lays down next to him and they fall asleep.

**The end**


End file.
